


Assuming You Know the Game

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Consenual relationship becomes nonconsensual, Forced Deepthroat/Choking on a Dick, Forced Oral, Forced Prostitution, Forced to serve in a glory hole, Humiliation, M/M, Past GouzaburoxSeto Mentioned, Past mentions of underaged noncon, Rape, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Kaiba and Jounouchi play a little game. It’s convenient, Kaiba gets what he wants and there are no questions, no feelings. But when Jounouchi starts pushing the boundaries of the already agreed upon rules, will Kaiba quit?





	Assuming You Know the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> For this story, I have it set before Jounouchi becomes friends with Yuugi.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past GouzaburouxSeto and past underage non-con that is referenced but not explicit.

The metal buckle of his ball gag _clank clank clanked_ against the tile floor, his knees pressed up against his chest, pants still hooked around one ankle as a hard cock slid in and out of his ass. The silicone of the gag was smooth against his tongue as he pushed at it, his jaw aching at being forced open so wide for so long.

But the ball gag wasn’t buckled. It didn’t need to be.

His back arched, his body strung tight as he wracked his nails down arms that held more strength in them than he would ever admit.

He didn’t want the ball gag, but it was necessary. Without it, he would be loud, he would beg. Without the ball gag, he would have Jounouchi’s tongue down his throat, swallowing all his groans and forcing more out of him. Without it, there would be intimacy and sweet words.

But this was a business arrangement more than anything else. He didn’t have time for romantic interests; this was convenient. A little game to play, just a dalliance…

His play partner was easy, inventive, even, and Kaiba never left wanting. Sore, aching, but never unsatisfied. Jounouchi could be forceful, or he could be gentle, but those times were few and far between; Kaiba wasn’t sure whether he hated them or wished for more of them.

The angle changed and Kaiba groaned around the gag, his hips aching, his cheeks hot as he felt his orgasm building, a tight knot forming deep in his gut. He let his hands be snatched, let Jounouchi pin his wrists above his head, on the filthy floor as he writhed and tried not to make his muffled begging quite so obvious.

“That’s it Kaiba… Take it!” Jounouchi whispered, practically hissing in his face, so close now, and if only without the gag he could—

Kaiba arched, all his muscles tight and tense and all thoughts bursting away as pleasure broke through him. He tried to breathe, but it was no use, Jounouchi was pounding all of the air out of him before he had a chance to suck it in, fucking him through his orgasm, milking him for all he was worth, his cock barely even touched.

Jounouchi never left him unsatisfied.

He was dizzy, lost to the moments, vaguely aware that Jounouchi had pulled out, a garbled whine in protest, his hole twitching and sore. The pressure on his wrists was gone and Kaiba was still trying to get his eyes to open properly, breathing hard through his nose, trying not to pass out, this time.

A weight settled over his chest and Kaiba groaned, opening one eye, watching as Jounouchi sat atop him, grinning, peeling off his condom before flinging it somewhere. Jounouchi jerked himself, cheeks flushed, cock radiating heat and Kaiba would have snarled, if he could. No matter how many times they played this game, Jounouchi always tried to play a card that wasn’t his to play. Tried to make a move that wasn’t his to make.

“C’mon… Won’t ya just suck me?”

He had just one rule in this game they played… Kaiba turned his face away, biting down harder on the red ball in his mouth and he was almost certain he’d be buying a new one. Again.

Jounouchi straddled his chest, his cock hot enough that Kaiba could feel it, his sac dragging back and forth over Kaiba’s chin as he jerked himself. “C’mon… Ain’t ya at least gonna look at me?” Kaiba turned his face, Jounouchi’s cock rubbing over his cheek, and he glared; the bastard knew he hated this. Jounouchi laughed, of course. “Haha, there we go… Love it when ya look at me like that.”

He let himself be pinned. He could push the blonde mutt off, but he laid there, eyes narrowed in disgust as he let Jounouchi jerk himself off. Jounouchi’s breath hitched and Kaiba felt bile in the back of his throat, but he waited, waited for the hot splatter that came just a few strokes after. Jounouchi jerked and tensed and spasmed, crying out, biting his lip, Kaiba trying to look at him as cum hit him in the face.

Clicking sounds, clanking sounds and Kaiba was trying to look away, to see what it had been, but Jounouchi had fingers wound in his hair, keeping him still. It was an old bathroom, a dirty bathroom. Not exactly private. Not exactly public. Decrepit, things breaking, clanging.

Jounouchi looked down at him, cheeks flushed as he laughed a breathy little laugh. “Ya always gotta make such a mess, don’t ya?”

Kaiba growled, trying to push him away, sticky and sore and ready to leave, but strong fingers pulled at his hair, shoving him back down against the hard floor.

“Ah ah, not yet, Rich Boy…” Jounouchi held him there, thrusting his still hard cock against Kaiba’s cheek, smearing his cum and sweat across his face and Kaiba felt sick at the act, but his cock twitched at the thought of it, making him all the more rueful at the stupid mutt on top of him. Old, torn memories rose to the surface, fighting for his attention, but Kaiba swallowed it all back.

Kaiba had all the power and strength to push Jounouchi away, but he laid there, being used for someone else’s amusement and he could almost laugh at how perverse that was.

The cock rubbing against his face started to go soft and Kaiba had tolerated all he could, shoving Jounouchi off of him. He didn’t dare take the gag out just yet, trying to swallow back a wave of sick and pervasive memories. Just one rule, he gave Jounouchi just a single rule when they began this arrangement: Kaiba Seto did not suck cock.

At the time, Jounouchi had shrugged it off, but it wasn’t long before he was pushing his luck, grabbing Kaiba by the hair, attempting to force him down. Kaiba had allowed it only long enough to redirect the simpleton, but he was becoming more and more insistent…

Kaiba stood and started to redress, pulling at his pants, ignoring the way his ass throbbed. His pride wouldn’t allow him to throw a fit, to argue. It was beneath him to quarrel, especially with one such as Jounouchi Katsuya. The fool would learn, or the game would end. It was that simple.

But what did that make him, for fooling himself into believing that anything could ever be so simple?

Defensive… It put him on the defense, a strategy he was unfamiliar with, always stacking himself with the greatest offense he possibly could.

The gag came out, and as he had suspected, the silicone was ripped to shreds by his teeth. He binned it, moving over to a sink with a barely working faucet so he could clean off his face. Jounouchi always knew where to find a gritty, abandoned bathroom, at a moments notice. Befitting for a street dog such as he was.

Jounouchi was dressed now as well, grinning at him. It would have been so easy to end the game, to stop putting himself through such humiliation with this idiot, but…

“Would you like—” Kaiba began but Jounouchi cut him off with a wave of a hand.

“I gotta bounce. Gotta go find me some money t’make. Ya might be fun an’ all Kaiba, but a boy’s gotta eat, eh?” Jounouchi was toeing his shoes on, grinning at him.

“I can pay you,” Kaiba said, pulling his coat on, smoothing out his rumpled shirt, soothing away his feelings, tucking them all back into place, beneath his mask.

“Keep your money, I ain’t ya whore, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said, like he always did. Kaiba frowned, narrowing his eyes at the assumption he even _needed_ such a thing as a paid companion. “An’ I’m datin’ ya even less than I’m ya whore.”

Kaiba bristled at that, ready to dart across the room and smack Jounouchi around, but the blonde just smiled at him, wide and cheeky. “Besides, don’t ya got a card game or somethin’ t’go play?” Kaiba could have snarled, but he kept his composure, putting himself back together again, returning back to the ruthless businessman he needed to be, the cutthroat CEO of one of the biggest technology companies in the world.

Jounouchi shook his head, shrugging. “You an’ that freaky midget kid Yuugi an’ ya weird games. Surprised ya two ain’t friends!”

He could have argued, but what was the point? Jounouchi waved to him, leaving with a big grin on his face. It was pointless to argue when he was the one that kept the game going, always waiting for Jounouchi’s next move.

 

~ ~ ~

 

The days drifted by, as they often did. A bore of work and board meetings, going to school, at Mokuba’s insistence, so he could have ’friends’. It was dull.

Duel Monsters could keep him entertained, but even that was starting to grow tiresome. He was World Champion; no one came anywhere near him in terms of skill and expertise. Only one card eluded him, the last remaining Blue Eyes White Dragon, the only thing that could be a threat to his title, his perfect offense.

The final class was letting out, and with a sigh, he grabbed his things. The others in his class were gathering around to chat, to prepare for their after school activities. How mundane.

He would walk down these halls, ignoring his schoolmates, and take his limo back to Kaiba Corp. Another day of meetings, of plotting, growing the Kaiba empire, his empire. It rarely changed.

He didn’t notice right away that he was being followed, though he really ought to have and he cursed himself for being so blind and lost to his surroundings.

A hard thud and he was up against a wall before he could even react, one arm twisted behind his back. He relaxed, it was better to just relax, being tense would give his opponent the advantage. Perhaps that would have been more interesting than just putting whoever dared to touch him through the wall.

Hot breath was against his neck and Kaiba hated how that thrilled him, shooting sharp arousal to his loins. A familiar scent, one of cheap cologne and musk, a scent he was rather intimately familiar with.

“Hey, Kaiba.” It was Jounouchi and that had Kaiba hissing, trying to get away, to fight, but he was pushed against the wall harder, hips pressing into his own, hardness very present against his backside.

“What do you want, you mutt?” Kaiba turned his head, angry, his blue eyes narrowed. Jounouchi could only smile back, his dark eyes full of mirth.

“Hey! I thought ya’d be happy to see me?” Jounouchi pressed himself harder against Kaiba, and he couldn’t help a groan, his own cock straining and hard. Why did he allow himself to be such a slave to one such as Jounouchi Katsuya…

“I have work to get to,” Kaiba said, voice barely above a whisper. Did he really want to get to work? Wouldn’t this be _far_ more enjoyable… Skipping out on business meetings to be fucked, like a dog in heat, made into Jounouchi’s bitch…

“Then get ta work, Kaiba. If it’s what ya really want.”

“You can’t just take control of me whenever it’s convenient for you,” Kaiba spat back, but he made no effort to push away from the wall, to gain his freedom from Jounouchi’s grip.

“Oh?” And Jounouchi was actually laughing at him, breathy, his words hot against Kaiba’s ear. “I don’t take control of ya, never had to.” Kaiba gasped. “Ya gave up control all on ya own, an’ ya never even noticed, Kaiba.”

It was true. Kaiba had allowed himself to be outsmarted, collared, by one he thought too far beneath him; his own hubris was his undoing.

Jounouchi pulled back and Kaiba made no effort to get away. “Now, let’s go, got a timetable to keep, eh?”

Kaiba followed without another word.

He didn’t know where he was being led off to, but he followed all the same. The risk of the unknown thrilled him. He liked to take risks and business deals as of late had grown boring; they held so little uncertainty when he could calculate all the out comes.

Other businessmen underestimated him, because of his age, because of his youth. He’d been in their world for only a few short years, and yet, he had culled so many of them. Even his executives, the Big Five, knew they were beaten, knew when to fall in line.

Jounouchi led him to an unfamiliar place, but it looked rather similar to all the other places Jounouchi usually took him: an old, abandoned looking public restroom. Dirty, filthy, disgusting. Just the way Seto liked it.

Fluorescent lighting flickered over head and Kaiba lead the way after Jounouchi stepped aside to usher him in. “Down there, last stall,” Jounouchi pointed, Kaiba turning his head to look over his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, but Jounouchi just grinned that same grin at him. “C’mon. Timetable, Kaiba. Not everyone is a Rich Boy like you, y’know? I wanna eat t’night, yeah?”

“I can just—” Kaiba started, but then he was being pushed in the direction of the stall, a hard shove to his shoulder.

“Don’t want _your_ money, Rich Boy.”

Seto rolled his eyes and continued on, his palms almost feeling sweaty, apprehension such a rare sensation to him anymore. He came upon the handicap stall, Jounouchi behind him, crowding him, and he even felt his heart pickup a beat. With one last look over his shoulder, Jounouchi grinned at him, pushing into him enough to swing the door open.

Kaiba looked in, the light overhead busted, the one in the walkway flickering. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, to see, and then, his eyes lighted upon the stall wall: a hole had been cut out of it.

“C’mon now, Rich Boy. Timetable, timetable, eh?” Jounouchi gave his shoulder a shove.

Kaiba turned around, fully realizing just what this was. “W-wait! I can… I can pay you, Jounouchi,” he said, a thrill running through him that he didn’t know how to interpret, his knees going weak as he was pushed back into the stall, spun around, facing away from Jounouchi.

“Don’t I know it,” Jounouchi chuckled, giving another shove before the door closed with a thunk, creaking back open a fraction. The stall was dark, barely lit from the flickering light in the hallway. Kaiba’s mind was whirling and Jounouchi was behind him, pulling him back by the hair. “You’ll like it… When have I ever not satisfied ya?”

He tried to jerk away, looking at the dark hole carved out in the stall wall through the dim light again and he knew what was to be expected of him, swallowing hard. “How much do you want?” Seto’s tone was firm this time, jerking his head to look up at Jounouchi, glaring at him sideways as the light flickered above and Jounouchi smiled down at him. Incredulous.

“I don’t want _your_ money. I want you to earn money _for_ me, big difference. I ain’t ya whore, remember?” Jounouchi gave him another shove and Kaiba was against the wall. The harsh creak of the door closing rang in his ears, Kaiba drawing in a shaky breath. _Click_. It was locked, it was locked… Seto could push away, he could get out but…

Kaiba let himself be shoved up against the far wall, next to the Western style toilet and Jounouchi was on top of him, hands on his hips, and it was familiar, so familiar… The way he allowed Jounouchi to push him around, to take control…

The mutt was right: Jounouchi never had to take control, Seto had just given it to him, freely.

He was angry for letting himself be pushed into the stall and his eyes caught the hole cut through one side of the stall wall, again. Sick memories swirled back to him. He had gotten himself and Mokuba out of that orphanage, won their freedom on a game of chess, but…

Perhaps staying in the orphanage would have been better. For the both of them. Far outside Gouzaburou’s grasp…

Kaiba growled, ready to knock Jounouchi out of the way, swallowing bile, shoving down the awful memories, but the blonde stood firm, pushing him back against the wall again. “Get out of the way, you damned mutt.” He was done with this game, he was finally done.

Jounouchi just shrugged and shook his head. “You’ll like it, don’t ya always like what I give ya?"

His nostrils flared. He liked Jounouchi, at least enough to fuck, to let himself be pushed around and bent over, to writhe on a filthy, gritty floor with his legs open… But _this_. He growled again, but Jounouchi gave him a harder shove and his head was swimming too much in anger and temptation and arousal to block the blow, and he was on his hands and knees, blinking.

“Jounouchi, this is not—” 

He had to end the game. His heart was racing, his head pounding. This had to be the end of it, no matter the thrill, no matter how much this game with Jounouchi engaged him, it had to end, right now. “Our arrangement is over, you mutt. I’m leaving,” Seto said, but he was trembling, shaking. Angry and frustrated and… Hard. So hard as he stayed on his hands and knees.

“I don’t think so, Rich boy,” Jounouchi said with a laugh, standing over him. “Look! Y’re still here!”

Seto was curling his fingers into the tiled floor, but he still made no move to go, and then Jounouchi was crouching down next to him. “ _I am leaving_ ,” Seto hissed through his teeth.

“Yeah? I just don’t think so!” Jounouchi just waved a hand around before reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket. “Besides… I got _these_.”

Jounouchi pulled out a number of polaroids from his inner pocket. It took a moment for Seto to realize what he was looking at, and then he saw that it was _himself_ , spread out on filthy floors, pushed up against walls, bent over sinks… Jounouchi’s face was obscured and out of focus, his identity concealed, but Kaiba’s face was as visible as a professional portrait.

That bastard…

Seto knew he was the fool, for thinking he could trust an opportunistic mutt like Jounouchi. A wretch, a stray dog. “ _Bastard_ ,” Seto spit out, even if he knew it wouldn’t do any good.

“Yeah well… Ya might have kept the stink about how ya took over Kaiba Corp. fairly well under wraps but… People still remember. People still talk about how ya pushed your father out the window."

His _father_? Hah. Seto felt he could be sick, but he kept the bile back. Pushed him out the window? He only wished. Seto had beaten that bastard at his own game, and the narcissistic monster couldn’t handle that.

Jounouchi was right though; Seto didn’t want a scandal. But he wanted their arrangement to end even less.

It was a game and he had always been addicted to games…

How long had a game held his interest for so long?

Kaiba was pulled, his hair yanked, his neck cricking as he was forced up against the stall wall, his face next to the hole. He could fight, he knew he could but…

“Behave, yeah?” Jounouchi caressed his face, carding his fingers through his short brown hair before yanking him back again. “Jounouchi won’t let ya be hurt, eh?”

He could have laughed at himself. There was only one fool in this stall, and it was Kaiba Seto, on his hands and knees, while a brute of a young man swept himself around him, positioned behind him, never releasing his hair.

“ _Behave_ ,” he said. “ _You’ll like it_ ,” he said, as if Kaiba were a child all over again.

The chance to leave was gone… It was too late, he just had to bear it, like the times he was called into Gouzaburou’s office, told to sit on his knees and…

A knocking sound and Kaiba snapped out of his memories to see that Jounouchi had rapped on the stall wall. “All right! We’re in business, eh?” Jounouchi smiled at him, still holding onto his hair, and he hated how the feeling sent shivers down his spine, to his loins. “Now, be a good Rich Bitch and take the money, then open ya mouth, right?”

A paper bill was poked through the hole in the wall and Kaiba looked over his shoulder, Jounouchi allowing it. “Take the money,” Jounouchi gestured and Kaiba turned back to the wall, taking the money and holding it up for Jounouchi to take. “Atta boy, eh?” Jounouchi took the money and Kaiba didn’t even bother to see how much he was worth.

It didn’t matter how much he was worth to these strangers. It only mattered what worth he could be to Jounouchi and…

He sighed, rueful, digging his fingers into the filth of the tiled floor. His defenses were destroyed and he had no offense left to play.

Kaiba knew himself to be a fool, so many emotions locked away, in an attempt to get through his days, and he had only himself to blame for becoming enamoured with the blonde bastard holding onto him by the base of his skull.

He tried not to look at the cock that came through the hole next, he tried not to think, just like he had practiced so many times, on his knees in Gouzaburou’s office…

He tried not to taste, he tried not to smell, and soon, his face was against the roughly cut hole, Jounouchi holding him there. He began to move, not because he wanted to, but because Jounouchi was forcing him too. The only way out was to…

Kaiba put a hand up to the wall, to brace himself and Jounouchi shook him, forcing him forward again, but Kaiba just growled in response, taking back some sort of control, keeping his hand on the wall as he began to suck and bob his head. There was no other way out. If he wanted this to end, it was up to him to do the work. Seto knew that, all too well.

There were no faces here, the only grabby hands were Jounouchi’s and he had a sick sort of twisted trust for him. _‘Jounouchi won’t let ya be hurt, eh?’_ It was all he had to cling to at the moment, the thing he would hold onto, and so he moved, just as he had been taught to, and despite being years out of practice, it came back to him, easily.

Far too easily.

Jounouchi laughed, giving him more freedom and Kaiba closed his eyes, pushing on, moving, ignoring everything that he could. It would end, so long as he kept moving, twisting his tongue, forced to breathe through his nose, attempting shallow gasping breaths when he pulled back enough to breathe through his mouth before plunging back down to do it all over again.

Soon, soon, soon.

A grunt, a groan, the cock in his mouth jerking and Kaiba knew if the man on the other side of the wall could, he would be grabbing his hair, pushing him down, using him purely for pleasure, no mind of anything else, and then…

Kaiba tried not to gag, tried not to pull away to sputter and spew. Jounouchi pushed him forward and he fought to breathe through his nose, fought to relax and just accept what he was given, swallowing, forcing back the reflex to gag and…

A soft cock was leaving his lips, leaving Kaiba gasping and sucking in breath, no longer able to ignore the hardness between his legs. It had crept up on him and he felt ashamed of himself, trying to will it away, but of course, this is how it had always been. This is always what his body had done to him, every time he was called in by Gouzaburou and…

“Damn, Kaiba… Ya better at this than I thought. Y’got a boyfriend or somethin’ I don’t know about?” Jounouchi laughed at him. He wanted to retch on the floor, but he knew that would only bring the pain, the yelling…

He swallowed his bitter bile.

“You jealous, mutt?” Kaiba coughed out. Spilling the contents of his stomach on the floor wouldn’t get him out of this situation, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be vile to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi quirked a brow. “Ya got another customer. Don’t keep ‘im waitin’, eh?”

Another paper bill was passed through the hole and in the flickering of the light, Kaiba didn’t try to see how much it was for; it was irrelevant, how much the use of his mouth was worth.

His mouth tasted of cock and…

He swallowed back more wretched memories as he opened his mouth, Jounouchi pushing him forward. _Behave. You’ll like it._

 _‘Behave, and you will endure it,’_ Kaiba told himself.

Kaiba gagged, scrambling to force himself to relax; this one was bigger and Jounouchi wasn’t letting him take it slow this time, shoving him forward, hard. “Hggk!” Kaiba tried not to jerk back, tried not to let his jaw clamp down as the cock lodged in the back of his throat.

Seto’s cock throbbed and he hated this all the more, the light flickering overhead, as if it were laughing at him, and truly, he deserved it.

Fingers intertwined with his own, and Kaiba would have looked over his shoulder, at Jounouchi, if he could, but then his arm was being twisted, forced behind his back and he had to focus on not gagging, on not dragging his teeth along the cock in his mouth, only one arm left to balance and hold himself up with. Jounouchi would have been furious with him, if he hurt a customer, that much Kaiba could guess at.

“That’s it, Kaiba…” Jounouchi was flush against his ass, grinding what was almost assuredly a hard cock against his backside. Fingers came around to his throat and he might have wished that the bastard would just strangle him to death, but no, they caressed, soothing the way, giving him comfort even as Jounouchi’s other hand was crushing around his wrist.

Endure… It’s what he did. He learned the rules and he turned them on his opponents but… This time he allowed his arrogance to cloud his better judgement. He considered Jounouchi an idiot, a stupid mutt and now…

Now he was on his hands and knees, like a dog, sucking cock for someone else’s wallet.

The second man blew his load and Kaiba managed to twist away, avoiding another load from going down his throat, instead choosing to be hit in the face with the vile fluid. It was easier that way, far more tolerable.

Laugh and laugh and laugh, it was all Jounouchi could do, his grip bruising, he would go home peppered with black and blue on that wrist twisted behind his back, but he couldn’t care, his face pushed hard up against the hole in the stall wall. “I suppose I can’t ask for much better from a Rich Bitch like you, eh?” Jounouchi sighed, shaking his head, from what Kaiba could see out of the corner of his eye. “All right, then, all right then… Ya earned me some cash, I guess that means I should reward ya, eh?”

Was it over, then? He could only hope, but hope was a foolish thing and he should have stamped out such a pathetic notion years ago, but there it was, pulling at him as he sucked in air, his face hot and damp with more than just cum. He ignored the way his eyes stung. It was just sweat, after all. Just sweat in his eyes…

Kaiba was huffing, more money was pushed through the hole and he… He sighed, about to move into position, about to open his mouth and suck another cock when Jounouchi released his arm and Kaiba nearly fell over, but Jounouchi was there, holding him up. “Hey now… Don’t be going anywhere. Ya earned a reward!” Jounouchi chuckled, pulling at Kaiba’s belt and before he could even turn his head, slicked up fingers were pushing into his ass. “Now, just ‘cause ya gettin’ a reward don’t mean ya don’t still got work t’do, Rich Bitch.” And then he was being pressed forward again.

He tried not to groan as he took this next cock into his throat, he tried not to push back against Jounouchi’s hand, but he was. He was like a bitch in heat, asking for everything and nothing and… He whimpered, sucking cock in earnest as he felt Jounouchi’s fingers slipping out of him and he wanted to beg for more. He wanted to flop over onto his back and pull his knees up to his chest, forget the cock in his mouth and just let Jounouchi _have_ him…

But that was not the game they played this afternoon.

The game was to suck cock, to amuse Jounouchi and earn him cash and he did. He let Jounouchi slip into his ass, no condom, light flickering so badly that Kaiba was certain it would go out to leave them in comforting darkness, but then he was being fucked in earnest, pushed forward onto the cock ramming down his throat, doing all he could to just keep from passing out.

Jounouchi’s cock made him hard, made his cock wet, made him want to shout and… Perhaps if he just thought of the cock in his throat as a gag, he could get through this ordeal, he could come out of this game…

Jounouchi was hard on him and he wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. His arm was twisted behind his back again, snatched away when he tried to jerk off the man on the other side of the wall, Jounouchi tutting at him as he fucked him. “Suck, Kaiba. I ain’t getting paid for ya to use ya hand, yeah?”

He increased his efforts, trying to get this guy off as fast as he could, so maybe he could enjoy the cock pounding into him more fully, at least for a moment or two, before the next dick came through paid up and expecting a good hard suck.

Man after man came through, Jounouchi came inside him at least twice and just kept going. Seto didn’t care anymore, taking money, handing it to Jounouchi as he stuck his tongue out and waited, waited for the next cock to suck, accepting each man as they came, swallowing what he could, letting the rest hit him in the face.

By the time no more money came through the hole, Seto had no idea how many hours he had been on his knees, on that filthy floor. His jaw ached, his knees were numb; Seto didn’t think he could stand even if he wanted to. And he was hard, so hard, wiping away spit and semen that coated his chin.

Jounouchi had stopped fucking him at some point, pulling out and sitting on the toilet, just watching Kaiba earn what amounted as little more than petty pocket change to him. Kaiba had more cash in his wallet at that very moment, and yet, he got down on his knees, let himself be overpowered…

He sucked cock, gotten off _from_ sucking cock and…

And he was still hard, so hard, desiring more… To be fucked in the ass, or to take another cock down his throat, he really didn’t care. The air reeked of sex and sweat and he wanted _more_.

“Jou—” he started but his voice caught in his throat, hoarse and sore.

“Heh. I’d say ya could head out now but…” Jounouchi stood and Seto could see that he was hard, straining in his jeans; Seto couldn’t help moaning, wanting Jounouchi’s cock anywhere he felt like sticking it. “I think maybe ya want another treat, eh?”

Seto swallowed, his throat feeling dry even as he salivated. Did he even have what it took to ask for what he wanted? It was easier to lay back and bark out what he _didn’t_ want. “Jounouchi…” he growled, his voice rough, dragging.

Such a cocky smirk on that face, the flickering light illuminating Jounouchi in short bursts until it went dark for a moment. When the light flickered back on, Seto had his head yanked back, his throat exposed as Jounouchi held him by his hair. “Don’t give me any of that, Kaiba. If ya want something, ya gonna ask for it, like a _good bitch_.” 

Seto snarled, attempting to wrench himself from Jounouchi’s grip, but he didn’t have the power, the strength left to do it and he was easily held in place, laughed at. “I am _not_ your bitch!” His voice echoed out in the stall, the whole abandoned bathroom, and the light seemed to flicker in response.

“Oooh, Kaiba’s gettin’ angry, eh?” Jounouchi chuckled, fingers on his fly as he unzipped, his grip on Seto’s hair never faltering. “If ya gonna be loud like that I guess I just gotta…”

Seto’s eyes opened wide as he watched Jounouchi take himself from his jeans. He clamped his mouth shut, reason coming over him again, breathing hard through his nose. Jounouchi might have been fun, but this was it for whatever game it was that they played. Kaiba was finished with this mutt.

Jounouchi was rubbing his cock against Seto's face and all he could do was glare up at the impudent mutt, his nostril flared. He knew he had to keep his calm, to keep from letting his anger lash out and open himself up to an attack. So he glared, letting Jounouchi's cock, smeared with dried cum, drag across his face as the dumb blonde held him in place, Jounouchi’s mouth open, gasping lightly.

He was enjoying this, Jounouchi was enjoying this, his cheeks flushed and Seto didn't know whether to find that flattering or not.

What did he care if Jounouchi was getting off to him… Why did he care about this game at all anymore…

Jounouchi groaned softly, readjusting his footing and then Seto felt something nudging against his sac, his still hard and leaking cock. A worn sneaker was pressing up against his cock and Jounouchi couldn’t have looked prouder of himself. "C'mon, bitch… Open ya mouth. Ya gonna let any guy that pays have ya mouth, but not me, eh? After all I've done for ya…” 

He snarled, his lips pulling back and he was so far beyond rage as his head swam, the world swirling around him, the flickering light a perfect accompaniment to his spirling mind.

Jounouchi hooked a thumb into his mouth, getting between Seto's teeth with far less effort than Seto would ever admit. Part of him wanted this, wanted this so badly, to just be had and held down, told what to do, forced...

Seto gagged as Jounouchi shoved in, and he fought to swallow, fought to breathe all over again. His throat ached and burned and his cock was leaking. He hated how much this turned him on, how much he just wanted to suck the cock being forced down his throat.

Seto forced himself to relax, and he cursed at himself for how much effort that took, the shock, the arousal... He was lost and all he could focus on was the cock his mouth was wrapped around. Indecent sounds filled the room as Jounouchi pulled his hips back, snapping into him over and over again, and Seto just let him.

He sat on his knees, his fingers digging into his own thighs hard enough to leave marks, hard enough to make his fingers ache, and he let Jounouchi fuck his face, let him gag him, let him plug up his nose and deny him air, pulling away enough so that Seto could choke and cough for air and then he was plunging right back in again to do it all over again. He was rough and Seto wouldn't have been surprised if his throat was bleeding and…

And Seto felt a hard knot forming in the pit of his gut. It was one thing to orgasm when Jounouchi had been fucking him in the ass as he sucked cock through the glory hole but... But this...

Seto groaned, opening his mouth, forcing his jaw to go as wide as he could, flattening his tongue as he let Jounouchi have him, anyway that he wanted. Jounouchi pulled out, rubbing his cock over Seto's lips, over his face, smearing saliva over him before fucking back into his throat.

Kaiba was a drooling mess, his eyes watering, tears streaking down his cheeks and he felt himself building toward a climax. He could touch himself, he could but...

"That's it, my bitch knows how to suck cock good!" Jounouchi gave him a breathy laugh, his head tipped back as he took Kaiba's head in both hands, holding him steady as he just let his hips snap and thrust and fuck into Seto's throat.

Jounouchi's rasping voice and cruel words were all it took to send Seto over the edge. He gagged and sputtered as he came, his sounds muffled around Jounouchi's thickness and he didn't care.

Pleasure wracked through him, shooting through him and Jounouchi looked down at him with glee. Carefree glee, so smug...

Seto was dizzy, from lack of air, from that infuriating light that couldn't decide if it should stay on or finally flicker off. He focused on keeping his mouth open, on attempting to suck in air whenever Journouchi's cock pulled out far enough. Their sounds filled the tiny stall and Seto felt he was near passing out, but he didn't care. He let himself be used, like a common whore, his only worth how well his mouth could be used.

It was too much and he didn't care. His body was losing strength, he wanted to be let go, but he didn't try to struggle, he just let Jounouchi's hips snap and snap and snap into his face. Seto had long since given up on attempting to use his mouth to any worth. He was boneless, drooling, squelching as he gagged.

"Hah! Knew ya liked it, you bitch!" Jounouchi said and he was so breathless and that it just sent another wave of pleasure through him and he moaned around Jounouchi's cock. Jounouchi's breath hitched and Seto's attention snapped back, but he still felt so sluggish, so used.

"Aah! Augh!" Jounouchi slammed into his mouth and then Seto could feel it, the hot gush of cum sliding down his throat, but Jounouchi wasn't about to empty his load just down Seto's throat. Jounouchi pulled back jerking himself hard in one hand as he kept Kaiba in place with the other, milking himself dry, cum splattering all over Seto's face.

Seto's very spent cock twitched at that and he hated himself.

He hated just how much he loved this, how much this caught his interest, how invested he had allowed himself to become in this game. This game he had thought was so simple... But he didn't even bother to learn the rules.

The rules of the game were no longer his own, and he didn’t even notice.

Jounouchi finally released him with a groan, falling back against the door, breathing hard and heavy.

Seto sputtered, wiping his chin on the back of his coat sleeve, ignoring the way his eyes stung.

He was angry, but not at Jounouchi. Seto was angry at himself for being so blind to his own ineptitude.

And now... Now he sat in a filthy, abandoned bathroom, with the threat of blackmail hanging over his head, but all he could find that he cared about was whether Jounouchi would pin him up against a wall and tell him to come along to another filthy bathroom. Would Seto ever get to feel like this again?

Seto snarled and Jounouchi regained himself. He still wasn't sure he would be able to stand and he watched as Jounouchi tucked himself away again, grinning like a fool, but it was Seto that was the fool here.

“Hey, thanks Kaiba. Didn’t really feel like suckin’ cock for cash t’night. Ya really bailed me out.” Jounouchi was smug, grinning. So casual, like he hadn’t just made one of the most powerful men in the country, in the _world_ , suck cock for money. Kaiba could have given Jounouchi ten times as much cash without so much as blinking, and yet, he allowed himself to be used.

The photos could have been dealt with, easily, but he went along with Jounouchi’s little scheme, his game.

_“Jounouchi won’t let ya be hurt.”_

_“You’ll like it, I ain’t never left ya unsatisfied.”_

And he hadn’t been left unsatisfied. Kaiba liked Jounouchi’s games, he liked being at Jounouchi’s mercy and whimsy.

Kaiba sat on his knees, pants around his thighs as he coughed and wiped at his chin. He glared and Jounouchi just continued to grin.

“See ya around, my Rich Bitch,” Jounouchi said with a wink, all the cash of Kaiba’s work safely pocketed and he turned on his heel as the fluorescent light flickered over head, out of rhythm with Jounouchi’s fading steps.

The rules had never been his own and Kaiba knew that he would indeed be seeing Jounouchi around.


End file.
